


Sexy pool

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: *大概就是Tony在复仇者联盟总部建了个私人泳池然后在复仇者的聚会（全体复仇者在场+毫无时间线联系）和正在游泳泄愤的Peter来了一发的基情故事*全程泳池play，中途会有其他复仇者在场（隐藏play？）*二人已经确定关系+成年Peter背景





	Sexy pool

这是Tony两个小时来第三次被Thor灌了一杯酒。他不知道这位神域的朋友是怎么了，或许是这是他从神域第一次带回来的酒想知道大家尝起来会不会感觉火辣，但Tony一直没好意思告诉他的是这个酒的味道简直差极了。

聚会已经开始了两个小时，整个房间内环绕着的摇滚音乐背景笼罩着Sam从他家带过来的闪绕灯光盘，Tony惊恐的发现他居然在那临时搭建起的麦克风台前看到了准备拿下话筒飙歌的Bruce。Tony突然意识到这个聚会的另一位主人公不在现场，甚至好像根本没有人意识到他的缺席。

这是一场关于Tony和Peter公开交往100天的聚会，听起来好像并不是什么太过宏伟的时间点，但碍于他们终于有机会叫来Thor，为了把所有人聚齐，Tony以这个100天纪念日为理由开办了这场聚会。然而好像在他们相互敬酒以示聚会正式开始之后，或者说在Tony彻底被Thor这个喝了酒就打开话匣的神域朋友困住之后，Tony再也没有机会和Peter交流了。

他下意识从座位上站了起来，手中攥着的酒杯径直放置在桌面上。旁边仍然意识清醒的Thor伸手想把他拦住，并以“吾友这里还有另外一杯让我们畅饮吧”这样的理由想要打动他，但Tony还是转身拒绝了。

Tony估摸着那小子可能是喝多了酒回到了房间，但他在很直接到达Peter房间时却发现里面空无一人。他紧接着便走向了复仇者联盟外部的那片草坪，显然他还是一无所获。

“该死的，”他扯了扯嘴角，“这个时候玩儿失踪？”

就在Tony抬起头准备释缓一下此刻因为Thor那神域酒搞得有点眼花的头晕目眩时，他似乎瞥到复仇者联盟总部楼顶有那么一抹灯光的源头。

那是他在一个月前刚刚修建好的私人泳池——当然是为他自己修的，因为他动用的是Stark工业的一笔私人资金。不过今天他允许所有复仇者在那里畅游，但是Tony确定所有人并没有在意他说的这句话，因为他估摸着Bruce或者像Thor这样的复仇者应该对水不太感兴趣。

但对Peter或许不是了。在发觉聚会一开场Tony便被围得团团转之后，原本为这场聚会期盼已久的Peter竟有点被冷落的失望。更让他有点伤心的是，他估摸自己已经在这高档的游泳池里游了五个来回，然而并没有一个人发现他们之间少了一个重要的人。

在他的第六个来回已经结束之后，Peter将自己靠在池边喘气。泳裤将他的大腿勾勒出十分稳健的肌肉曲线，已经被沾湿的头发压在额头之上，因为那滴下的水一次次流向Peter的眼睫，他闭上眼睛将额头上的头发一股脑向脑袋后方捋去。

似乎是十分突然的，当他把眼睛睁开的时候，Peter很巧妙地看见自己正前方的泳池边缘站着一个西装革履的男人。

然后Peter赌气一样把头低了下去。心不在焉地胡乱抹了抹头发，Peter想装作自己是看错了的样子准备将脑袋扎进水里继续游上几圈消遣时光。

“对我的泳池还满意吗，甜心？”

脸部已经扎入水中的Peter在水声间听见不远处的熟悉呼唤之后踉跄着站起了身，不算太深的泳池舒展开身子应该也就是一米六这样的高度。Peter勉强把自己固定在原地，用胳膊支撑在池边抬头看向了泳池另一端的Tony。

“还不错。”Peter耸了耸眉毛，让自己的声音听起来不像是生气了的样子，但显然这样的语气毫无疑问充斥着不满，“您还玩儿的开心吗，Mr.Stark？”

“噢……不太开心。”Peter在看到那男人将那领带轻缓扯下后眯起了眼睛，随后又是那指节抚向西装纽扣的动作。男人带着些许戏谑语气在Peter听起来是赤裸裸的挑逗，以他对于自己这位看似高尚实则妙趣横生的男朋友的了解来看，Peter总觉得有什么事情要发生。

“这可是我们两个人的聚会，你躲在这里可让我有点儿难堪了。”

在这解开衣衫的动作过程之中，Peter始终待在原地一动不动。他总感觉在原本因为Tony冷落自己而也想让Tony吃吃苦头的前提下，他不应该就这么让Tony搭讪成功，但出乎意料的，在Tony开始脱掉那贴身衬衫的那一刻Peter就已经挪不开身子了。

眼看着男人最后开始把他的皮带解开，Peter有点发慌般抗拒着开口：“我也不想躲在这里——我以为是‘我们两个人’的聚会。”

在听到Peter这声似乎有点埋怨意味的解释之后，Tony褪下裤子的动作短暂顿了顿，最后他把皮鞋顺着裤脚也丢在了一边。“我很抱歉，kid。我现在陪你游泳，你看这样可以？”

Peter来不及作回应，对岸的男人已经从岸边跳了下去。这是Peter第一次看见Iron Man游泳的样子，一时没能从那舒展身体曲线上移开视线的Peter呆滞在原地一动不动。当然，独自面对Tony Stark的时候Peter永远都没办法保持Spider Man的动作敏捷。

他根本没看见Tony把脑袋抬到水面上换气，仅仅是几个蹬腿划水的动作就已经距离Peter没有一米的样子了。Peter看着那男人从水中站了起来，被水浸湿在额头上的头发几乎要遮住了他的眼睛，然后就是像Peter刚才的动作一样，他飞快地将额头上的头发向上方抹去。

他们之间大概还有一米左右的距离，或者更近，Peter无法计算出他们在水下的距离。似乎是有点警觉的，Peter想要后退却发现自己完全靠在泳池边缘无法逃脱。

Tony朝他缓慢地走了过去，直到Tony额角的水珠已经砸在了Peter的颧骨之上，Peter看着那双紧紧盯着他的眼睛下意识咽了口唾沫。

然后他的目光掠过Tony微微扬起的嘴角，最后撇开了脑袋。“我……有点儿累了，Mr.Stark。”

“我也是。”突然把脑袋伸向Peter耳边的动作令他下意识想要侧身，然而摩擦着他耳廓过去的气息使Peter突然有一种毛发舒张的奇异感受。Tony的声线好似耳语，声音低沉却清晰可见，“但我喝了一点Thor的酒，我想我现在有点精神亢奋。”

“你确实喝了太多的酒，”Peter可以感受到那即将逼近他的胸脯在水下散发出的温热，他有点仓皇地把脖子向后缩去，“所以我们不太适合游泳了，Mr.Stark。我可以送你回卧——”

突然将他挤压在那泳池壁的温热猛地打断了Peter的下半句话，身侧扶向池边的双臂彻底将Peter禁锢在了原地。Tony的脑袋侧在Peter的耳边，他甚至可以感受到那并不光滑的胡茬摩擦着他湿润的肩头。在水下肌肤相贴的感受有丝微妙，两个人温热身体的与微凉池水的温差让Peter有一丝说不上来的刺激感。

这样亲密的距离似乎也毫无疑问地让Peter感受到那个。好像就在Tony猛地将他压在池边的那一秒，私处突然被一份坚硬压迫着的感受瞬间让Peter心跳加速。

“天啊……”Peter努力用双臂搭在岸边固定自己的胳膊现在移到了Tony的肩膀上，并用力想把他从自己胸前推开，“我们现在……我们在泳池里……”

“我可以听到你的心跳，Peter。”贴着他耳尖的嘴唇轻轻拂过Peter带着茸毛的耳廓，这样细碎的刺激令Peter顿时浑身上下肌肉紧绷，“你算是开始激动了吗？还是？”

在说话的当口，压在胸前的身体有意无意在身前的左右动作一次又一次用那坚挺的下身摩擦着Peter的私处，而那流入耳尖的低沉音线随着Tony一次又一次的磨蹭有着一字一顿的节奏感。那动作不算太大，甚至是细微的，但Peter已经足够敏感到接收到这样的性暗示了，那种私处被一次次刺激的感受似乎并不怎么难捱。

“你醉了，Mr.Stark。”Peter努力控制自己的语气听起来冷静且平淡，“我们在泳池里。”他又一次重复着，并且尝试让Tony听起来无比清晰。

“……这是我的泳池，甜心，”贴着那腰线缓缓下滑的手在Peter腰侧引起了水波，随后轻轻勾住Peter泳裤一角的动作令他有丝短暂的呼吸停滞，“我可以做我想做的任何事。”

Tony把‘任何’一词说得很重，随后突然滑入Peter泳裤内部的手掌攥住了那已经开始有点抬头的私处。Tony把他的脑袋从Peter耳侧挪开，两个人突然相遇的目光似乎是强制着不给Peter任何想要反驳的机会。灯光下反射着泳池水波的蓝色波纹映在Tony的脸上，Peter注视着那双深邃眼眸竟出了神。

突然那指尖碾压过Peter阴茎尖端的动作令Peter猛然一个颤抖。水上Tony毫无波澜的表情甚至还带着些许笑意，而那水下的动作却淫荡地令Peter打乱了呼吸节奏。“嘶……Mr.Stark！”

紧接着又是几次恶意的触碰，这已经完全将Peter的欲火挑逗至顶端。两个人此刻已经开始火热的身体几乎附着在一起，环绕着他们的池水似乎也变得温热起来。顺着他坚挺起的阴茎抚摸到根部的手缓缓迟疑了几秒之后开始上下撸动，随着那前后动作的Peter身体也有丝不稳。

“我……我有点站不稳……”此刻的Peter如同溺了水般想要挣扎着直起身子，但由于浮力的存在他一时间无法调整好自己在水中的姿势。那手上的动作突然停了下来，Peter迎上那微微眯起的双眸看似有点疑惑。

面前的男人突然环抱住他的腰间。浮力让两个人在水中的重量并不那么难以承受，Tony也是很轻松地将Peter挪到了自己的身后。Peter云里雾里地被Tony从背后环抱住腰部，此刻的Tony则靠在了刚才Peter靠着的位置。

“这样呢？”好像这样的姿势让两个人水下的动作更轻松了一点，Tony从背后环绕过来的手毫不掩饰地又一次探入了Peter的裤角，刚刚被那只手已经挑逗到笔挺起来的下体此刻紧紧贴在Peter的小腹之上。

突然转过身来的Peter把Tony吓了一跳，紧接着依随着水下浮力的Peter很轻松地便把双腿缠绕在Tony的腰间，如同树袋熊一样挂在Tony身上的男孩似乎也起了玩儿心。

“我总感觉我们这样有点不太好。”Peter很认真地盯着那双眼睛开口，“其他复仇者还在狂欢呢。”

顺势攀上他双臀的手将Peter搂得更紧。“你想不想干点更过火的？小恶魔？”

似乎在捕捉到Peter面部表情细微的绽开笑容的一瞬间，Tony突然大力地将他抱得更紧，紧接着便用手将他的泳裤向下褪去。原本被泳裤紧紧包裹着的下体猛然被池水包围，被那稍微与体温有些差距的池水刺激到的Peter不自觉地将身体向后抽了一抽。

Tony用双臂顶托着缠绕在自己身上的Peter，而这样的动作在水下根本耗费不了太多力气。直到Tony把Peter的身体托在比自己要稍微高上几厘米的位置，他才可以以这样的姿势让他们更亲密一点。

“……有一点，Mr.Stark。”

好像就在Tony将阴茎掏出内裤的那一刻，占据Tony脑袋上方位置的Peter突然俯身吻上了Tony的嘴角。接受到这样阻拦的Tony似乎并不感到惊讶，并且在Peter似乎已经准备挪开嘴唇之前又一次禁锢住了他的脑袋。唇齿摩擦在Peter的唇际之上有着欲望催磨着的瘙痒，或许他说不上来这到底是从自己身体哪里散发出来的急不可耐，顺着那急迫舔舐的舌尖涌入口腔，大力掠过口腔内壁的力道令他下意识将Tony缠绕得更紧。似乎就是这样一个动作，Peter可以清楚地感受到逼近自己下身穴口处的火热。

Peter原本想给自己一个机会为接下来的一切做准备，但那条机敏的舌似乎并不想给他这个机会。搭在Peter臀部的手突然用上了力道，一切似乎被Tony计算得十分精确，穴口突然被巨物顶入的微妙将两个人的身体完美对接。

“嗯……”感受到被侵入后Peter猛地弹开眼皮，然而被死死咬住唇瓣的嘴似乎并没有机会张口说话。压在臀部的手仍然在用力，阴茎毫无阻拦地一寸寸深入那甬道的充实感令Peter下意识发出一声轻哼。“哈……嗯……”

似乎同样是下意识般，逐渐适应这样突如其来充实感的Peter开始有意无意用自己的身体开始迎合那些。他将自己的双腿张得更开，逐渐在Tony腰间缠绕地牢固的脚腕将两个人紧紧贴在一起。Tony手部的用力加上Peter自身的迎合，直到最终Tony终于将自己插入到最深处。

突然将舌头从Peter口中抽出的动作让Peter再一次猝不及防。眼神有着些许迷离般盯着眼下的那双眸子，Peter似乎从那表情中读出了一丝笑意。

“我这样可以弥补我的过错吗？”看着那双深褐色的眼睛，Tony轻声呢喃着，“还满意吗？”

Peter清晰地可以感觉到自己体内的粗壮正上下挑动着，而这样微弱的动作就已经足够让Peter祈求更多。不过这样的姿势让他们任何一次顶动都不太容易，毕竟水中的浮力让两个人很容易就漂浮起来。

“可是……我们该怎么做？”

最后尝试蠕动着改变姿势的Peter还是瘫软了下来。他把自己的胳膊也挂在了Tony的肩膀上，下巴卡在Tony的脖颈处有些无力。

“想做？”手掌在水下很自然地拂过Peter的臀部，“让我用力可不太好办。”

似乎领悟了Tony话中的隐藏意味，Peter将自己的脑袋抬了起来。从略高的位置盯着Tony微微抬起的眼眸，Peter将缠在Tony腰间的双脚顶在了池壁。他尝试把肩头的手换了个力道将Tony摁在了池边，这样的姿势好像把Tony禁锢在了池边一样。

短暂的思考过后，Peter双腿用力将自己向后蹬去。体内的阴茎随即缓慢抽出，而Peter下意识想要存留那份充实感又结实地用力坐了下去。

这样一个来回完成后，Tony随着一声低喘提起了嘴角。“呼……你很聪明，Peter。”

接受到鼓励的Peter也下意识笑了起来，他总感觉自己这样的姿势像是在操Tony一样。这种他居然占据了主动权的感受让Peter突如其来的有点兴奋，接下来一次又一次身体的抽出以及在抽出后猛力的下坐变得越来越熟练，而那阴茎一次次摩擦过甬道内壁的感受让Peter有点神魂颠倒。

两个人的喘息声不经意溢出嘴角，正在Peter越来越享受这种掌握主动权的快感时，Tony猝不及防地将他压了过去。

在水中更换姿势的速度显然是借了浮力的帮助，此刻的两人完全与刚才的姿势相对。Peter猝不及防地被压在了池边，而将Peter向上托起的Tony则又一次将他禁锢在池边。

“你可一点儿都不狠，Peter。”似乎是咬着牙发出的声音，Tony在话音落下后用力将自己的阴茎从那甬道抽出一半，然后狠狠地顶了进去，“……你不忍心让自己感受到那个？”

Peter似乎知道Tony在隐喻什么。他知道那阴茎一次一次插入深处的感受，他无法抗拒那个，同时他也无比渴望更加深入的绝妙快感。他下意识将Tony的脖颈抱得更紧，脑袋沉在Tony的肩窝有点轻薄的无力。“不……不是……嗯……”

Tony一次一次对他的顶动都能使Peter一次次发出轻吟，这样的声音流入Tony的耳膜是绝顶诱人和令他目眩神迷的。就在Peter感受着体内一次一次被充实的快感时，他似乎注意到泳池另一侧的入口处似乎有几个人影。

“Mr……Mr.Stark……”Peter的指尖突然用力插入Tony的肩窝，“好像有人来了……”

听到Peter这声低吟之后的Tony停下了动作，那埋入Peter体内的阴茎同时也深入了Peter体内深处。紧接着从那屋内迈出来的是Natasha，在她身后的还有一个看起来有点醉醺醺的Bruce。

四双眼睛相对之后，扭过脑袋的Tony若无其事般将自己的身体向后轻轻拉伸。“嘿，私人泳池party你们也要打扰一下？”

随后Tony一个似乎是在水中趔趄的动作则重重的将阴茎插入了Peter体内的最深处。一瞬间那阴茎尖端触碰到用到内壁敏感点的Peter下意识呻吟出了声，紧接着又因为迎上了Natasha的目光而赶紧闭上了嘴。他不确定Natasha或者Bruce能不能注意到他们之间姿势的异常，但Peter总感觉他们两个人都有点喝多了。

“原来你们在这儿，”Bruce朝他们招呼道，“Thor在找你，他找不到人陪他喝酒了。”

Peter可以清晰地感受到在他体内的阴茎非常用力地上下挑动着，而因为刚才Tony将阴茎埋在那敏感点之上的缘故，体内巨物每一寸挪动都可以刺激到那里。他的呼吸开始毫无规律地扑在Tony的额头上，勉强向两位不速之客挤出的微笑看起来有点隐忍的僵硬。

“我们泡一会儿就过去——总要让我们享受一下二人时光。你怎么想，Peter？”

拖着他大腿底侧的手轻轻地划了划Peter的大腿内侧，突然被叫到名字的Peter猛地眨动眼睛。他很想让Tony的阴茎不要再动任何一下了，因为他根本无法以这样的状态来说出任何一个词，但显然他现在没办法提醒Tony——更显然的是Tony似乎完全是故意的。

“嗯……我也觉得……哈……”

他艰难地挤出这么几个词之后，努力向另外两个复仇者挤出了一丝笑意。显然醉了酒Bruce并没觉得两个人有什么异样，而Natasha则似乎一眼便识破了一切。

“……我希望你明天把这游泳池里的水清理一下，Stark。”

似乎是有意无意的暗示，Natasha朝两个人挑了挑眉后便和Bruce一起消失在泳池边的入口之后。目送两人离开的Tony随后将脑袋转了回来，而Peter则在两个人走后捂住了脸。

“天啊……这太尴尬了！这种事情！我就说我们不应该——”

“你可没说。”一个抽身之后的又一次深入碾过Peter体内的敏感点，Tony的语气中夹杂着隐忍的低喘，“我刚才征求了你的同意，你没有反驳我。”

明显感觉到Tony在体内放慢了速度，而Peter则在说出刚才的话之后就开始了后悔。下意识想要把自己的身体更靠近Tony的动作充满着引诱味道，闪烁着氤氲的双眸似乎噙着丝难耐的欲望。“只是这样……我不想被看见……”

捕捉到Peter的渴求表情后的Tony似乎已经几近满足，顶插的动作力道开始变大。微凉的水波流过两个人身体交接的位置有一丝别样的快感，而一次一次的顶撞过后体内敏感点被摩擦的刺激令Peter浑身上下有着难以控制的瘫软感。

“我……嗯……我有点……”

突然射入那甬道内部的温热液体打断了Peter隐忍的呻吟，而紧接着从Peter下身涌出的白浊液体似乎是无法控制般开始在那池水之中蔓延。

“呼……”完全注意到那颜色喷涌而出的Tony轻巧地注视着那液体挑了挑眉毛，埋在Peter体内的阴茎似乎并没有要抽出来的意思，“好像我更环保一些——看来清理水池的事情还要交给我了。”

发泄之后的Peter彻底瘫软在Tony的肩膀上，无力又带着些许愧疚的表情勉强勾出了一丝笑意。“抱歉，Mr.Stark。”他呢喃着，“我……”

“这忍不住，我当然理解你。”Tony轻笑着，托着瘫软在自己身上的Peter将他抱得更紧。

“为什么要道歉？这可是我们100天的纪念日。”

“……我爱你。”柔软的脸颊磨蹭过Tony的耳垂，Peter绵软着声音低吟。

“我也是，甜心。”

※

已经招呼了一群人马打算到Stark的私人开放泳池尝尝鲜的Thor一清早便抱着冲浪板之类的装备赶了过来，即使Steve提醒他“游泳池没什么浪可冲”但Thor还是一如既往地赶了过来。

然后在发现游泳池中的池水被抽空之后瞬间愣在了原地。

“噢……忘了告诉你，Thor。”跟在一行人后面的Natasha裹着睡衣走上前来，“Stark可能在清理他的泳池。”

听到这句话之后的Thor惊讶的抬起了头，深蓝色的眼睛里似乎夹杂着些许不满和沮丧。

“Stark以这样的方式来迎接客人可不太实在啊。” 

 

FIN.


End file.
